This invention relates to a spray-on, drip-off cleaning solution for cleaning fragile objects such as chandeliers and crystal fixtures, which is also useful as a multi-purpose “all in one” household cleaner which dries clean with little wiping.
The cleaning of chandeliers and similar decorative objects is often a delicate and time-consuming task because these objects are not only quite fragile, they are often very valuable, particularly if they are historic antiques or otherwise of museum quality. To clean each part by hand is a time-consuming and often dangerous task, because either the chandelier must be lowered to convenient working height, or the technician must work from a scaffold or powered “cherry picker” type of lifting device to reach the object to be cleaned.
Merely spraying the chandelier with water or detergent and letting it dry is not a satisfactory solution to the problem, because conventional cleaners either fail to loosen and remove the dirt and oily scum that tends to accumulate on chandeliers which have endured months or years in an often smoky or polluted environment, such as in hotel banquet halls and the like.